Secrets And Lies
by Stephycats7785
Summary: How far would you go to be with the one you desire? Would you lie about and imprint just to be close to her? Would you fight for her even though she belongs to another?


**Title: Secrets And Lies**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jacob/Rosalie**

**Summary: How far would you go to be with the one you desire? Would you lie about and imprint just to be close to her? Would you fight for her even though she belongs to another?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

She was probably the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Everything about her happened to be perfect. She was tall and statuesque with her sunshine blond hair that fell around her shoulders in perfect luscious waves. Her long legs only looked longer with the heels she chose to wear and sometimes I think she does it on purpose just to tease me. Her pale flesh calls out to something inside of me as do her golden eyes and angelic features. I should want to kill her. My instincts should be raging inside of me begging me to hate her and take her out as I had been designed to do and yet I don't think I could ever bring myself to actually hurt her.

Rosalie Hale may be beautiful on the outside, but her personality did not carry the same traits. She was downright nasty and cruel. The blond leech always thought herself to be above others. If you were not in her family of bloodsuckers then you were not worthy of her time and even if you were a part of the Cullen's if she didn't like you then you would know it. The bitterness she held due to the past had never faded and I honestly doubted that it ever would.

She would always carry the hate she had because of what was done to her. In order to move on you have to let go and Rosalie Hale would never be able to let go of the past. Everything she ever wanted had been stripped away and if she had to suffer she would damn sure make it so that everyone else would suffer as well. It was a cruel word and her mission had become to make everyone else as miserable as she.

I shouldn't want her the way I do. Truthfully I couldn't stand her most of the time, but I had accepted long ago that I was in love with her. Hate and love are such a thin line and I was teetering on the edge. When she had callously risked Bella's life so that Renesmee could be born I wanted to tear her apart. How could someone be so cruel? She was selfish, probably the most selfish person I would ever meet, but she did not see it that way. Not once did she ever say she was helping Bella because it was what Bella wanted. Rosalie was doing it to get what she wanted. I had seen the look on her face when everyone thought Bella had died. She was beyond thrilled. She had only ever wanted the baby anyways. Bella's living never even crossed her mind. She wanted her to die. She wanted nothing more than to have the human out of the way so she could claim Nessie as hers.

Nessie, the girl everyone believes I have imprinted on. It is all a lie I conjured just so that I would have an excuse to be here every single day. I had known the only way I would be able to get away with visiting every day is if I had a valid reason and I was pretty sure wanting to be around Rosalie would not qualify as a good reason especially in her husband's mind. So I done the only thing I could think of. I lied about imprinting on the little girl. I hadn't intended on lying about it, but the words just came out. To be honest, when I went to kill Renesmee I had seen Rosalie's face and the absolute happiness written all over her features. I would have been no better than the evil Italian bloodsuckers if I took away the one thing that had come to mean so much to her. In the end I let the little girl live because I had known the blond bombshell of a dead woman would never forgive me otherwise.

The only person who knew the truth was Leah Clearwater. She wasn't stupid and she had known the truth. I begged her not to tell anyone and she told me that as long as I did not force her to go back to Sam's pack then my secret was safe with her. We had made a deal and so far she had kept her word. I think she could understand how I felt because even though she hated Sam for what he had done to her, she still loved him. She was teetering on the same love and hate line I was. Hers was understandable though when mine makes no sense at all to me at least. How can I love the parasite when I hardly know her?

I had thought about it a lot actually. For obvious reasons I had to be careful what I thought when I was around the Cullen's since Edward could read my mind and the scarred one could feel what I am feeling when I am feeling it. That is why I am so cold and mean towards her when I am around. It is not as if I would be able to recite love poems to her without someone getting suspicious. I acted towards her the same way she acted towards me. It was the only way I could show her how I feel without actually blowing my secret. Anyways, I had done a lot of thinking and I believe that I care about her because we are the same. We are both fucked up beyond belief. We had our lives twisted out of our control and the only thing we can do is live with what fate gave us. I understand better than she could ever guess and if she took the time to think about it she understood me as well.

Getting off my bike I made my way inside as I pushed all thoughts of Rosalie out of my head. I had to be careful about my every action, thought, and word when I was here. I could not afford to slip up or everything I had worked so hard for would be lost to me. As soon as I walked through the door a chew bone was tossed at my head and I caught it easily enough right before it connected with my face.

Looking at the bitchiest Cullen I made my way over to her and plucked Nessie out of her arms which caused her to scowl. "Are we starting in on the dog jokes again Barbie? Maybe I should have brought you a blood bag or even better a Ken doll."

She rolled her golden eyes as the scowl deepened. "I have my own Ken thank you very much and I was just trying to be considerate. I thought that maybe you would want something to eat. I hear those rawhide bones are good for your teeth."

I decided to ignore her comment about the bones. "I guess your husband is like a Ken doll in more than one way. He is empty headed and probably not anatomically correct."

"Emmett does not have a problem in that department and don't speak that around Ness. She wasn't born in a barn and she needs to learn good manners, though I suppose if she is going to end up with you that it doesn't really matter what we teach her." She snapped back and took the half vampire child back before sitting down on the couch with her. "I was taught breeding is important and poor Rensemee doesn't even have a choice. She is going to be stuck with you."

I narrowed my eyes at her in anger. "Well she isn't dead so that's a leg up on you isn't it. Do you know how blondes die?"

"Alone." She muttered and once again rolled her eyes. "You already told me that one remember? You are running out of material dog. I think you need to think up some more jokes and this time you may actually want to try and make them funny. I think that you have the sense of humor of a mutt which suits you considering you are one."

"Are you two at it again?" The burly one came in to the room and I clenched my hands in to fists. I hated Emmett Cullen and I wished that he would give me a reason to take him out. All I needed was one valid reason and I would make _him _my new chew toy. "You know Esme doesn't want the two of you arguing. You guys act like children and she says you behave worse than me so you know it's bad because am usually the one in trouble, but she seems to forget about me when the two of you start in on each other."

Oh I wished Rosalie would be the one to forget him. I never did understand what she saw in him. He was immature which she most definitely was not, he was jokester who never took like seriously and Rosalie took everything seriously. She was one of those girls who never had fun and she never smiled. I just did not get them as a pair. They were such opposites. I knew she had saved him from a bear or whatever, but how does that lead to love? Was it because she saw him as a child? If that were the case then I could understand I suppose. Maybe he gave her the opportunity to be the mother she always wanted.

When her husband leaned down to kiss her I took the rawhide bone and tossed it at the back of his head. With a loud crack it connected with his skull and Rosalie reacted first. She handed him Bella and Edward's daughter before speeding towards me and shoving me by the shoulders causing me to fly backwards and in to the wall. A picture on the wall fell to the floor and the glass shattered spraying in all directions. The blonde hissed and I got up growling getting ready to phase. This was the hate part of our relationship coming out to play. How dare she put her hands on me? I had meant to piss her off of course, but nobody was ever allowed to lay their hands on Jacob Black and that included her.

"Guys don't do this now." Emmett said coming to stand between us. Immediately she snapped out of her crouch when she realized Renemsee was in the line of fire. "Come on Rosie how about you and I go for a hunt?"

She nodded all the while still glaring my way. "Yes, just let me tell Esme so she can watch over Renesmee while we are gone. Edward and Bella should be back from Seattle soon enough anyways."

"I can watch Nessie you know." I said brushing off the glass from my bare shoulders. I could feel a few shards poking in to my skin, but no blood was seeping and so I was fine. "I am not incompetent you know."

"That can be debated." She tossed my way without even looking at me. I have to admit that hurt more than any of her insults. She acted as if I were nothing. She acted as if I did not exist or something. Her blatant disregard of me stung more than anything Bella had ever done. "You are worse than incompetent. You are a dog and I wouldn't want to risk you giving Ness fleas or something worse. We have yet to get her the proper shots. That has just given me a brilliant idea. Maybe we should take you to the vets to get you neutered mutt."

Then she was out the door with her hubby and I let my fist collide with the wall. I fucking hated Rosalie Hale. I wished she would disappear of the face of the earth and yet more than that I wished she would for one second look at me and see me for who and what I really was. Why do I always seem to attract women who will never be mine?

0000000

When I came over the next day I could only hear Rosalie inside. There was no heartbeat and that meant Nessie must be out somewhere with her parents most likely. All the other leeches were out probably hunting and the blond was standing on the porch staring out at nothing. Her arms were crossed over her chest and at first I thought she did not notice my arrival, but then she glanced my way. "Ness is Port Angeles with Bella and Edward. She should be back later."

"Where is the rest of your bloodsucking family Barbie?" I asked coming to stand next to her. She probably thought I would leave since my supposed imprint wasn't here, but why would I leave? This could be my one opportunity to be in her company without having to censor my thoughts and feelings. "I thought you guys were like the Brady Bunch and didn't do anything unless it was as a family."

"So we are the blood drinking Brady Bunch? That is very original Fido." She replied before letting out a deep sigh. "They went hunting and Emmett went to find them. We had a fight this morning."

The fact that she was opening up to me surprised me. Usually getting her to say anything was as difficult as pulling teeth. Their fight must have been something huge to get this type of reaction from the blonde. I knew I shouldn't be happy that she and Emmett were fighting because if I truly loved her then I should want her happy, but I had always known what I felt for Rose was not normal love. It was more dark and twisted. When I was suffering I wanted her to suffer as well. When I dreamed of her at night I wanted her to pay for it. I wanted her to suffer for tormenting me. It wasn't a normal reaction I know, but it is how I felt. Kind of the same thing Leah felt about Sam.

"What was the fight about?" I asked and I did not have to fake interest since I really wanted to know. "Did he not like the nail polish you chose to wear or something? Did you get pissed because he ignored you for a video game? Was he not paying you enough attention? No offense, but you do seem like the kind of girl to get upset about shit like that."

"Of course it has to my fault." She muttered curling her fingers around the railing. "Everything is always my fault. Royce raping me was my fault because I was just pretty for him to resist and he felt he needed to teach me a lesson in obedience. Bella wanting to keep the baby was my fault for some unknown reason. Everything is my fault and I guess Emmett feels I have been ignoring his need as a man since Renesmee's birth. He thinks that I am replacing him or something. I thought out of the whole family he would be the one to understand. He always knew I wanted a child and Nessie is not going to be a child forever. I think I have a right to want to spend time with her while I can. Soon she will be an adult and I will have nobody again. I really thought Em would be willing to lessen his time with me for a little while. We have eternity so what harm is a few years that we are not together constantly?"

"I get Rose, I really do." I told her when she arched her brow as if questioning whether I was simply feeding her lines. "Leah once told me that she understood how you felt because you always want what you can't have. You will never have a child of your own and that is why you cling to Nessie while you can."

"I guess you do understand." Rosalie stated before turning to look at me. "It's sad that the one person who understands me is you. Why do you even care anyways? It is not as if you like me. If you are listening to me to get me to like you it is not going to work, but that you for listening to me rant. I don't think anyone had ever really taken the time to listen to what I have to say without complaining about it."

"It isn't a problem." I replied truthfully taking a deep breath. I knew that I should just stop talking before I said something I would regret, but I could not seem to stop myself. "I have to admit that I haven't been completely honest with you or your family, but I feel it is about time that you heard the truth from me. You need to know the truth so that you can understand all of your options."

"My options?" She was looking at me with such an intense gaze I felt as if she could look through me if she wanted and maybe she could for all I knew. "Look dog if you are going to tell me something I don't want to hear then you may as well save it because-"

I cut her off quickly with a sharp tone to my words. I was tired of her calling me dog and I was tired of having to lie about my feelings. "My name is Jacob, Jake, or even Black if you want to get formal, but it is not dog, mutt, or even Fido. Stop acting as if I am your pet and listen to what I have to say. I don't care if you are going to like it or not. I do not live to please you. If I have something I want to get out in the open then I have a right to do it. You need to know the truth and the truth is that I love you. Do not ask me how it happened because I honestly have no fucking idea, but I do. I love you Rosalie Hale and I want you to choose me. I lied about the imprint because I saw how much you care about Nessie and I knew that is the only way you'd ever give me the time of day. You can hate me and you do since it is pretty fucking obvious, but that is not going to change how I feel. I am in love with you and I want to be with you. I also know that underneath all that hate you feel something else for me and you just won't admit it to yourself because I hate you a lot of the time and I still manage to love you at the same time."

For a full five minutes she did not move or speak one word and then she smiled slightly as she shook her head meeting my heated gaze. "I don't hate you Jacob. I may not particularly like you, but that does not mean I hate you."

Rosalie offered no more insight to what she was thinking or feeling. We kept our gazes locked and then I moved without thinking about the consequences of my actions first. I took the few steps needed to reach her before I pulled her to me and kissed her roughly. I thought for sure the beautiful leech would push me away and maybe even snap my neck for touching her yet she did not. She kissed me back with her ice cold and dead lips. I have to admit that it is not as a bad as I pictured kissing a vampire would be. It did not taste of death as I had expected it would.

The next thing I knew she had one of her long legs wrapped around my hip with both of her hands on the back of my neck as she pulled me closer. This was so fucking wrong for so many reasons. She was married, she was a leech, I was a shifter, we were mortal enemies and mortal enemies should not be kissing, but I didn't stop. I couldn't find the will power to stop. Apparently she was having the same problem as well because I did not see her pushing me away either.

Somehow when I was kissing her long pale throat she had ordered me in to her bedroom and we tumbled non to gracefully on top of the comforter. We landed so that she was on top of me and my big hands were splayed across her back under her shirt while the other traveled lower to her hip so I could squeeze. She arched in to my touch before crushing her lips against mine again. Fabric tore as she ripped off my shirt, but it didn't really bother me considering it would have eventually been destroyed one of these days when I phased. Clothing did not last very long if it belonged to a shifter like myself.

I gave her shirt the same treatment and she snarled pushing me down against the mattress. "That was my favorite shirt."

"So?" I shrugged the best I could in this position. "You have enough money to buy yourself another one."

"That doesn't mean you can go around destroying my things. That shirt probably cost more than your house." She snapped unbuttoning my shorts before I helped her kick them along with my shoes off. She placed her hands against my chest before quickly pulling them back as if she had been burned by the hottest of fires. "You are hotter than I first thought you would be."

"Thank you?" I wasn't quite sure if I should take that as a compliment or not. "You're not as cold as I thought you would be."

"I am whatever temperature the room is." Rosalie told me as if I should know this about her. I wasn't an encyclopedia full of knowledge about vampires. I was designed to kill them, not to know every little fact. "I still don't particularly like you I just thought you should know this."

"Yeah well I still think you're a bitch most times." I shot back so we would be on even ground. "If it helps you're a very beautiful bitch."

Rose smirked as she thought about how best to answer. "And you are a very corny dog."

"How original." I said before bringing both of my hands around so that I could unsnap her black lace bra. My god was everything about this woman perfect? Maybe her husband had it right when she said she was an angel. I mean she had once been human, but no human can be perfect. She had to have been an angel at one point in her life. "You are stunningly beautiful for someone who is dead."

One of her cold hands slipped under the waist band of my boxer shorts and she squeezed my length I groaned. You would think the cold of her hand would be a boner killer, but apparently my body was weird because I actually responded to the cold of her hand. "And you have quite the package for someone I associate with a canine."

"Stop talking." I ordered before rolling us over and helping her out of her tight blue jeans. How had she even got in to these things in the first place? They were practically painted on that is how tightly they were on. Once I had them off along with her thong I looked down at her. She really was beautiful and I could see how someone could easily become entranced by her beauty. "Get on your knees."

A scowl appeared on her face. She really did not like being ordered to do something. "Excuse me? I don't take orders from you dog-"

I never let her finish before I grabbed her around the waist and flipped her on her back so that she was on her hands and knees. "I wasn't asking you to do it I was telling you. I am not like your husband who is going to bend to your every whim dear. If I want you to do something then you are going to do it."

When she opened her mouth to bitch me out I suddenly and without warning clamped my left hand over mouth in order to shut her up. I got on my knees behind her and positioned myself at her entrance. With one sudden thrust I was inside of her. It was a good thing I did not have to worry about a condom because I would have been screwed if we would have needed one. I didn't exactly carry them around with me. As I thrust for a second time I felt a sharp pain in my hand and realized she had bit me. I pulled my hand away to see teeth marks in my skin.

"That is what you get for trying to silence me." She growled while pushing back against me in time with my thrusts. "I will not be silenced."

"I noticed." I mumbled as I set one of my hands on her waist to help guide her and the other rest on her flat stomach. It really was a shame she would never be able to conceive children, then again someone as selfish as her probably would not make the best mother.

It did not take long for us to get to the edge. I could feel her thrusting back against me and I leaned back on my heels and pulled her with me. With one final thrust I came with a shutter as I rubbed her clit frantically wanting her to come as well. It was my first time and so I was not very good at this, but she helped me by placing her hand over mine showing me what she needed. It had been fast and not all planned, but at the same time it had been great. I don't regret doing this with her and I hope she feels the same.

After we both came back to reality I felt her pull away as something hit my face and I saw it was my shorts. "Get out."

I looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Her dark eyes glared at me with hatred. "Are you hard of hearing? I told you to get out. You got what you wanted now leave."

"You can't be serious?" I asked while pulling on my boxers and shorts. "You think all I wanted was sex? Did you not hear me when I told you that I loved you?"

"You only said it to get what you wanted. Now that you have gotten I want you to leave. Leave and don't ever come back." Rosalie was already dressed and stood at her vanity table brushing her hair. She did not once look back at me.

"I am not going to just-"She cut me off quickly before I could really get started.

"I told you to get out!" She grabbed the back of my neck before flinging towards the door of her bedroom. " I don't want you here. I don't love you and what we did was a mistake. You need to leave right now before I tell Emmett what happened. He will kill you and unless you have a death wish you need to leave."

"You're lying." I hissed as my eyes turned in to slits. "You felt it too I know you did!"

"All I feel is disgust with myself because of what I have done." She turned away from without another word and I bolted for the door.

When I got outside I kicked my motorcycle across the yard before phasing. I did not understand women. She had wanted me as well and now she was acting as if she hated what we had done. Why? Why did women always do this to me? She loved me to or else she wouldn't have fucked me in the first place. I ran as fast as I could towards Canada. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't take this shit. I stopped to let out a loud howl of pain and anger before disappearing in to the trees. I hated women sometimes, most of all I hated myself for always doing this. I always wanted a happiness I could never have.

00000000

I had been gone two weeks. Not once did I return to Forks or La Push. I had been in wolf form the entire time. I had decided to follow the plan I had been going to do when after Bella gave birth. I was going to live like and animal to get away from everything. I never expected to see or hear from Rosalie Hale again, but I guess she had other plans. I was hunting when I saw her. She was running in my direction with her golden hair blowing in the wind.

When she reached me she stopped two or three feet away. So she was going to kill me? Hopefully put me out of my misery? Well that would be the least she could do. I sat on the ground waiting for her to say something and when she did I wasn't sure what to expect.

"You left." She accused coming to sit across from me. "You left without a word Jacob. You never gave me a chance to explain. I think that you and I need to have a very long talk. I spoke to Emmett and well now I need to speak to you. You need to know that I don't love you, but that doesn't mean I don't care."

THE END!

**AN: Another one of my Christmas one-shot gifts. It wasn't the best because it was kind of rushed but I have so many to do. I left it open ended so that you can decided if they have a happy ending or not. Maybe one of these days I will do a follow up, but for now it is a one-shot. This was for Lette2001 and I hope she likes it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
